Entonces, ¿el Mpreg es real?
by YumeChise
Summary: Subaru se ha sentido mal últimamente, ¿acaso es normal que un vampiro se enferme? No, no lo es. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que le pasa? Los clanes Sakamaki, Mukami y Tsukinami se verán unidos, ¿formarán una linda familia? Awwww, esperemos que sí... Yaoi, Incesto, Mpreg, Oc, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Lemon** (no en este capítulo pero sí más adelante), **Mpreg** (hombres embarazados), **Yaoi** (chicoxchico) **, Incesto, OC.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Diabolik Lovers ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Rejet, nosotras los usamos por pura diversión.**

* * *

Llevaba dos semanas, dos putas semanas en las que lo que comía le caía mal y hasta lo vomitaba. Su humor también era distinto; habían días en los que su tsunderismo traspasaba los límites, y si ya de por sí era tsundere antes ahora más que nunca; igual tenía sus momentos de puro amor y paz para todos y ni hablar de sus ganas de salseo.

Ok, Subaru estaba raro y eso todos lo notaron. Obviamente que con alguien tan fuerte y violento como él era preferible guardarse cualquier duda y averiguarlo después. En sus típicos silencios de las cenas mensuales fue el pelivioleta el que se animó, por pedido de sus hermanos, claro, que era lo que le sucedía al menor.

_¡¿Qué carajos te importa?! – se enfureció el albino - ¡Es mi puto problema!

_¡NO ME GRITES! No es justo, ya demasiado tengo con este idiota que me roba a Teddy como para soportarte a ti – expresó señalando al pelirrojo.

_¿Yo qué tengo que ver? Sólo te pedimos que hagas una estúpida pregunta

_Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun, no deberían hacer acuerdos si al fin y al cabo no conseguirán nada y aparte pelearán – interrumpió el trillizo mayor.

_¿De qué hablas? Tú propusiste esto porque no te atrevías a hablar con el traumado antisocial

_Traumado antisocial la chota, forro hijo de puta – sí, desde que empezaron estos síntomas raros se le pegó la manía de las novelas argentinas con su pareja de meses.

_Ahora habla como estúpido ¿qué mierda le pasa a este? – insultó el oreo-sama - ¡Oi, Reiji! Deberías interrumpir, eres el mayor

_El único mayor soy yo y lo sabes, por algo competiste conmigo siempre, fracasado - ¿Shuu dijo eso? ¿En serio? ¿Tantas palabras juntas? Se ve que la tensión les afectó a todos.

_"Perro que ladra no muerde". Para decir tanto nunca has hecho nada, eso es lo que se saca al mal criar a los hijos – acotó un enfadado pelinegro. No lograba entender que era todo lo que pasaba ahí y eso lo enervaba.

_Ya dejen de discutir – lloriqueó el más chico de todos –. Somos hermanos, deberíamos ser unidos… Yo realmente los amo mucho

_¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando, idiota? – dijo con un deje de preocupación Ayato.

_¡Kya! Mi Su-chi, yo también te amo. Eres tan adorable y sexi, adoro tu nuevo tú – abrazó al aludido

_Si serás un imbécil desagradable – mencionó molesto el rubio mientras miraba al castaño rojizo que hizo la última declaración, quien sólo sonrió y guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

_Subaru-kun y Raito-kun acaban de confesarse su amor, son raros ¿nee, Teddy?

_Tsk, no los soporto – el mayor se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

_¡Chotto! Vuelve, lindo celoso - exclamó el de sombrero yendo tras el otro, lo que todos tomaron como una simple broma

_Aya-nii, discúlpame por haberte gritado - dijo mientras lo abrazaba con una lágrima en la cara

_Suficiente – ahora era Reiji el que ponía orden sin peder la compostura, aunque al borde de hacerlo – Subaru, deja de estar encima de Ayato y todos váyanse a sus cuartos, no quiero volver a repetirlo

Enseguida los tres hermanos menores obedecieron. La excepción fue el del medio quien intentó hablar con el segundo de la casa y al hacerlo fue mandado a la mierda por este.

* * *

 **Notas de autor!**

 **Yume:** Hola a todas/os este es nuestro primer fic de DL y como se habrán dado cuenta es un trabajo en conjunto... Mi hermana propuso la historia que fuimos creando entre las dos y yo la redacto:3... Este primer capítulo es bastante corto pero los que siguen van a ser más largos, lo prometo xD espero les guste porque cuesta más explayar las ideas que pensarlas jajaja. Vamos a tener varias parejas que de a poco las introducimos en la historia y algunas son bastante bizarras, en serio esperamos que las disfruten igual que nosotras... Un besoo!

 **Chise:** ¡Hola!, ojalá les guste la historia ya que es la primera; prometo hacer que mi Nee-san escriba más seguido. Los capitulos los publicaremos cada semana, sábado o domingo, cualquier crítica sera bien recibida mientras sea constructiva. Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en consultarnos. ¡Gracias por leer3!


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: Lemon** , **Mpreg** (hombres embarazados), **Yaoi** (chicoxchico) **, Incesto, OC.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Diabolik Lovers ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Rejet, nosotras los usamos por pura diversión.**

* * *

_Realmente eres un chico muy infantil, tanto que olvidaste que puedo teletransportarme

Una sexi Maid castaña, de ojos verdes se encontraba enfrente del vago de la familia Sakamaki. Llevaba una falda blanca y una negra tan cortas que no era difícil ver la tanga negra debajo. También un top de los mismos colores que apenas tapaba el pecho, unas botas largas y una liga en la pierna derecha.

_Tsk, eres muy molesto

_Y tú muy hermoso. Vamos, amor, perdóname y ayúdame a quitarme esto que hace calor

_Si tanto lo quieres haz algo para conseguirlo, Raito

_A sus órdenes, gojushin-sama

De pronto comenzó el show, las caderas del menor se movían de un lado a otro con extrema suavidad, sus brazos acompañaban pasándose sobre la cintura hasta arriba de la cabeza y luego tomaban las del contrario para invitarlo a tocar. Por supuesto cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo lo detenía y seguía por su cuenta. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que al rubio se le colmó la paciencia, lo sujetó por la cintura y lo sentó sobre sí.

_Fufu~ primero se hace el ofendido y ahora está impaciente – mencionó divertido "la Maid" –. Aunque era un poco obvio, se ve que necesitas más ayuda que yo, Shu-nii

_Tsk, deja de jugar

_¿Ah? Pero si me estoy divirtiendo – comentó moviéndose lenta y descaradamente sobre el miembro erecto que se ocultaba debajo del pantalón – Espero que no seas amable – susurro en los labios de Shuu y acto seguido lo besó

En menos de lo que un cronómetro marca el segundo, Raito tenía a su merced la boca y todo el cuerpo de su hermano. Sus lenguas enfrentadas por conquistarse entre sí causaban que la temperatura del ambiente se elevara más y más. Poco a poco el ojiverde desvestía a quien tenía debajo con una habilidad y sensualidad que sólo pudo haber sacado de su pu… de su madre.

Bajó hacia el vientre donde comenzó a lamer, besar, morder y volver a lamer. Sostuvo la hombría contraria con la mano izquierda, pues la otra se encargaba de los pezones, apenas lo masajeaba, más bien daba pequeñas palmadas y pellizcos. Lamió el tronco del pene y mordió la punta sin llegar a perforarla. Cuando el contrario estuvo a punto de correrse se detuvo dejando esa cosa palpitante sin atención alguna. Sintió una mirada desesperada y no pudo evitar pensar lo bonito que era, como con una simple expresión, no notada por el resto, para él era dejar el alma al desnudo. Sonrió para proseguir con su trabajo de seducción.

_Si quieres más debes sacarme una prenda

_¡Ki-kisa-ma!

Rió más fuerte, hizo un "no" con el índice y se movió sensualmente. El más alto se deshizo del top impaciente esperando que la "tarea" fuera completada… La escena fue repetida, en el momento justo el cosplayer paró pidiendo que se le sacase otra cosa. Ya harto el ojiazul lo agarró de la cintura para ponerlo contra la pared, arrancó lo restante y penetró con fuerza, cosa no muy complicada, pues ambos estaban muy mojados, además cabe aclarar que el uke estaba agujereado cual cuaderno universitario.

Mientras se sostenía de la pared el sudor le recorría el abdomen que era aprezado por unos pálidos y grandes brazos, lo que no se esperó fue que Shuu se viniera dentro suyo a la tercer bruta estocada. Ahora que lo pensaba bien no era tan raro, había estado muy hinchado por todos los juegos anteriores.

De los nervios salió de Raito, el muy maldito lo había provocado, nunca les había pasado en los cinco meses de novios que tenían. Quiso vestirse pero una voz lo frenó.

_Si te rindes tan fácil no entiendo que haces siendo mi pareja – se puso de frente a su amante, levantó su pierna colocándola sobre el hombro contrario y con su mano introdujo el miembro a donde había estado segundos atrás, gimió con fuerza y besó con pasión.

Como si hubiese recuperado la confianza perdida por medio minuto sostuvo las nalgas del causante de toda la situación y castigó todo lo que pudo. Masturbó un poco al "amigo" del de sonrisa gatuna y ambos lograron llegar al clímax juntos luego de varios minutos. Al correrse simultáneamente y gritar de placer con todo, la puerta sonó, era Reiji, quien avisaba del horario para ir al colegio y que debía de ser más disimulado si quería traer mujeres a la casa. Cuando se aseguraron que el intromisor no estuviera estallaron en risas sin dejar sus posiciones, volvieron a unir sus bocas y a acariciarse mutuamente.

_Debería enfadarme contigo más seguido.

_Fufu~ y yo debería castigarte cada vez que lo hagas pero ahora debes cambiarte al igual que yo, penosamente no puedo ayudarte así que lo harás solo, matta nee, Shuu-nii.

* * *

En otro lugar de la casa, más específicamente en el baño del "cambios de actitud bruscos" éste se encontraba pegado al inodoro devolviendo lo poco que había comido, cosa que no era favorable pues Yui estaba en la mansión Mukami desde hace dos semanas, claro que en dos días volvería pero por ahora no le servía de nada. Detrás sintió una leve respiración.

_¿Acaso no es anormal que un vampiro se enferme? – preguntó algo a sus espaldas.

_¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ¿No entiendes que lo anormal es que Tsukinami Shin esté en mi baño?

_¡Soy tu jodido novio!

_¡Eso no le importa a nadie! ¡No lo digas, pelotudo!

_Valla que se te pegaron esas novelas… pero no puedo creer que digas eso – se hizo el dolido – todavía que tienes el maravilloso placer de que esté en tu baño

_Es cierto, te tengo en mi baño y – de golpe se tiró encima del rubio apresando sus manos y metiendo la rodilla entre sus piernas – puedo hacerte lo que se me dé la puta gana

_Jajaja, de verdad es muy chistoso que pienses que puedes hacerme algo, cuando lo cierto es que el que lo hará soy yo – esta vez habían cambiado de posiciones mientras se encargaba de dominar su boca y acariciar su perfecto abdomen.

La puerta fue delicadamente golpeada, sí, Reiji cagamomentos locos Sakamaki atacaba de nuevo con su cliché/escusa del horario del colegio.

_Tú no te vas hasta que termínes lo que empezaste – ordenó al sentir que quien tenía arriba se iba levantando

_¡Subaru! Última vez que lo repito, ya nos atrasaste varias veces antes y por hoy no quiero más problemas

_¡Odio al muy maldito!

_Oi, es tu hermano ¿no? No critiques a quien te mantiene y te da de comer

_Como si lo último sirviera de mucho ahora – masculló el albino

_¿Eh?

_Nada, ahora vete que no quiero que te vean aquí – Otra pared rota, aunque esta vez quedó impresa la figura del fundador vivo más joven quien había sido empujado bruscamente

No entendió pero le dio igual, realmente era mucho drama y su cabeza no le daba para tanto así que decidió marcharse tal y como había llegado, por teletransportación. En esa casa estaba Carla con cara de pocos amigos… bueno ¿para qué mentir? El tipo emanaba odio.

_¿De dónde se supone que vienes?

_De visitar a mi novio – respondió sin pensar pasando al lado de su hermano, ¡momento! No debía decirlo

_Claro y yo acabo de tener intimidad con Mukami Kou. Por favor, Shin, no me tomes de idiota

_Tsk, no te incumbe de donde vengo, Nii-san

_Sólo alístate y salgamos, necesitamos tiempo para "aquello"

* * *

Clases de biología para primer año de la academia Ryotei. Sin nada interesante, como de costumbre, o eso pensaba hasta que la profesora dio un dato interesante mientras explicaba la reproducción sexual de los mamíferos.

_Entonces, cuando el lobo macho introduce su pene en el aparato reproductor de la hembra éste se hincha para quedar prendido durante más tiempo hasta que termina el coito y vuelve a su tamaño normal

"¿De verdad ocurre eso? Si Shin en su forma lobo me… ¡No! Imbécil ¿En qué mierda piensas?. Tarde para arrepentirse, Subaru ya se imaginó cantidades inimaginables de escenas subidas de tonó. Su cara, roja como la sangre, demostraba total vergüenza aunque mezclada con una innotable excitación. Cierto "compañero" se levantó de golpe y con la misma velocidad fue cubierto por el libro de la materia que se estaba dando. Otra vez náuseas, esas asquerosas ganas de vomitar que tanto lo jodían. Sonó la campana del recreo y, ese día más que nunca, fue su salvación. Totalmente desesperado se disparó al baño más cercano que, para su desgracia, estaba a unos treinta metros de su aula. Estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta abajo, la muy maldita tenía puesto un cartel de "clausurado". En medio del enojo escuchó brevemente la charla de dos chicas que estaban atrás suyo.

_¡Kya! ¡Kya! ¡Kya! El Mpreg es tan hermoso, mi lindo RIcchan va a tener un bebé, es muy emocionante.

_Y no sólo eso si no que Masamune se puso tan sobreprotector – iba a dejar de escuchar lo que esas adolecentes decían hasta que una dijo algo que lo dejó con dudas.

_De todos los géneros que pudieron haber inventado éste es el mejor, hombres embarazados, el sueño de toda fujoshi. Ah, si tan solo pasara en la vida real

Trauma, gran trauma… aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien tenía todos los síntomas de una mujer en cinta. "No otra vez, deja de pensar tonterías, eso es ficción, no pasa en la vida real" se reprochó y recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí, si bien las náuseas se habían ido su erección seguía ahí, firme y esperando una mano que la calme (ba tum tss xD).

Caminar con un libro apoyado en las piernas no era lo más cómodo del mundo y menos si tenía que hacer un recorrido tan largo. De cualquier forma llegó a su tan preciado destino y cumplió con su tan ansiada tarea.

Las dudas volvían a atacar ¿cómo era posible que un hombre se embarace? No era lo normal, pero vamos, él era un vampiro, no podía decir que existía algo imposible. En eso andaba cuando un grito leve se oyó cerca.

_¡Ruki-kun! Para ¡ah!  
_¡Oi, maldito! Deja a Yui en paz

_No es problema tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi presa, es nuestra hasta pasado mañana, así fue el trato. Dos semanas y dos días con los Sakamaki y el mismo lapso de tiempo para los Mukami – recordó el mayor mientras apretaba la mano de la rubia de ojos rosados.

_Conozco la cosa esa que arreglaste con Reiji pero no es para drenarla – casi gritó y de un solo tirón sacó a la chica del agarre, la puso detrás suyo y sintió la agitada respiración, los latidos fuertes aunque también la tímida vocecita que decía que no se preocupe, que no la matarían –. Tú eres una tarada, dejándote tocar y morder por cual – un dolor de cabeza fuerte lo frenó y lo hizo agacherse en el piso con las manos en la cabeza (insértese imagen de Kousei de niño diciendo "no oigo, no oigo" xD).

_¡Subaru-kun! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? – como siempre preguntas estúpidas por parte de la "presa" que se acercó intentando levantarlo del suelo – Ruki-kun, ayúdame, por favor – el aludido escondió la sorpresa y levantó de una sola vez a quien, por el mareo, se recargó en su pecho.

_¿Qué se supone que haces? – se removió incómodo.

_¿Are? ¿Ruki-kun y Subaru-kun? Kya, hermanito, nos hubieras dicho que eres gay…

_Kou… ¿por qué…. Ruki… abraza así a… ese?

_Porque son dos hombres que se aman y se lo demuestran… así – explicó el rubio apresando por la cintura a Azusa y dándole un bonito beso en la mejilla.

_Pero… nosotros somos… hermanos y… ellos no… Acaso… ¿harán bebés… juntos? – preguntó inocente.

_Se dice "tener se…"

_Kou deja de molestar, el Sakamaki se reposó sobre mí, muy a mi pesar, porque sufrió una descompensación, y cuida lo que dices delante de Azusa – interrumpió el pelinegro –. Asumo que lo más correcto sería llevárselo al segundo hijo de su familia

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué deberíamos hacernos cargo de él?

_Conecta las únicas neuronas que funcionan bien. Se descompensó…

_Y ¿eso qué?

_¿Por qué no lo dejaron morir? – epic face palm por parte de Ruki

_Creo que… Ruki se… refiere a que… siendo vam… piro… no puede… enfermarse

_Por lo menos a uno de mis hermanos le sirve el cerebro

_Etto, chicos, creo que Reiji-san a estas horas está en…

_¿Para qué me solicitaban? – la persona de la que se estaba hablando se hizo presente.

_Tu hermano – respondió Ruki

_¡Déjenme, maldita sea! ¡Estoy bien! – Subaru pareció recomponerse y se separó del grupo de gente a su alrededor, aunque su momento de "puedo solo" se fue al carajo cuando sus malestares volvieron haciéndolo caer al suelo.

_Ya veo. Me encargaré de llevarlo a casa y quiero que me acompañes, Mukami, probablemente ésa persona esté involucrada. Esta clase de cosas no pasan porque sí

_Iré también, si se trata del Rey de los Vampiros debe ser un tema de suma importancia – habló una grave voz que recién llegaba.

_No va a ser necesario, justamente porque es el Rey de los Vampiros. No debería de interesarte, Tsukinami Carla – se molestó el Mukami mayor.

_Ese tipo cuando anda aburrido se mete con nosotros, pero no sería raro que también meta en problemas otras razas – mencionó el idol.

_No estás errado en lo que dices – el de lentes tomó la palabra – nunca le ha faltado imaginación para entretenerse a costas de los demás, sólo que con esto se le fue la mano

_¿Ahora te vienes a hacer el comprensivo hermano mayor que se preocupa por todo mundo? – bufó molesto el ojirojo.

_No me preocupas tú, ni los Mukami y mucho menos los Tsukinami. Me preocupa tu estado y el hecho de que podría afectarme, de paso saber si es algo que se propague a otras razas. Por eso solicito una reunión en donde todos los miembros de estas tres familias debemos estar presentes, sin excepción

_No tengo problemas con eso, el tema es que trece alumnos pedirán cortar de golpe sus clases sin motivos válidos – razonó el de ojos ámbar.

_No importan los motivos cuando los mejores alumnos de todo el instituto, que por cierto tienen estos apellidos, piden retirarse antes con otros compañeros – explicó el cerebro de los Mukami – Ustedes sólo reúnan al resto, tienen tiempo hasta dentro de veinte minutos

_¡Wiii! Nos vamos del colegio, nos vamos del colegio – canturreó el heterocromo al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Yui y empezaba a saltar de alegría, acto al que el albino de pelo corto se sumó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Paren con eso y vayan por sus hermanos que al mío lo traigo yo

El menor de todos se detuvo, tragó saliva. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Entre esas personas que irían a la reunión estaba su novio. No podría verlo ahí. No podría preguntar que le pasaba si estaba presente.

_Bien, Subaru-kun, tú vienes conmigo, M-neko-chan y Azusa-kun irán por otro lado ¿ok? – ni siquiera esperó una respuesta y mega contento por dejar de estudiar se fue en busca de quien encontrara primero con la persona que lo acompañaría detrás suyo.

_Entonces, nosotros vayamos por aquí – la joven señaló el sector de aulas y junto con el otro chico caminaron hacia allí.

Al pasar por un baño de hombres notaron que tenía un cartel de clausurado, lo que era extraño puesto que nunca habían problemas de ese tipo en la escuela. De pronto salieron de ahí dos bellos adolescentes, algo desarreglados y levemente agitados, como si recién hubieran tenido un encuentro "especial".

_Raito-kun, Shuu-san ¿qué hacían ahí? El baño estaba clausurado y ustedes, parece… – no pudo continuar con sus apresuradas palabras.

_Que… hubieran hecho… bebés juntos – completó, un segundo después la ojirosa estuvo tapándose la boca y nariz ocultando el leve sangrado que tenía.

_¿Qué si lo hubiéramos hecho? ¿Acaso los exitaría, Bitch-chan, Azusa-kun?

_¡N-no lo haría!... Etto, tenemos que irnos, ya

Shuu, que hasta el momento no se había inmutado por nada, comprendió lo que ella decía, en serio, era flojo pero ¿estúpido? Ni de chiste, era obvio que si la humana se tapaba la cara así era porque lo que había imaginado superaba lo que había visto, además ya la había encontrado alguna que otra vez leyendo mangas yaoi sin que nadie, o casi nadie, lo supiera. De cualquier forma el punto era que esperaba que todos se reunieran, de lo contrario no estaría con un Mukami tan desesperada. Siendo sinceros su mente siempre funcionó a gran velocidad y muy estratégicamente, a diferencia de su cuerpo que lo movía sólo para coger.

_Está bien, iremos – dijo la pareja al unísono.

El resto fue en exceso simple, Carla trajo consigo a Shin y a Ayato, por su parte Kou junto con Subaru informaron a Yuuma y a Kanato. Reiji a la par de Ruki fue clave para conseguir el permiso de los directivos del colegio, todo aparentaba ser una gran medida compleja pero en realidad no fue más que una tontería. El asunto es que todos llegaron a la mansión Sakamaki, en el camino no se oyó a nadie, en realidad el de dieciséis tuvo ganas de conversar pero sus nervios fueron mayores y prefirió seguir evitando a su amante todo lo posible. Estando ya en la sala principal las preguntas de porque estaban allí no tardaron en aparecer.

_Debido a los acontecimientos de hace unas semanas he tenido unas cuantas interrogantes que el día de hoy llegaron a su límite – el amante de las vajillas llegó con una bandeja llena de tazas con té para aclarar algunas dudas y generar otras, pero…

_Si lo digo yo todo será más rápido y fácil, siempre fuiste correcto de sobra, hijo, sólo que aquí no hará falta

_¿Qué mierda haces aquí, viejo? ¿Quién te invitó? Como si fuéramos a hablar de ti – empezó a gritar.

_Ayato, lo que íbamos a hablar está estrechamente relacionado a él, no obstante es cierto que nadie lo invitó. ¿Cómo supo que tendríamos una discusión sobre usted?

_Pero por favor, no me subestimen, yo soy el rey del circo – el mismísimo Karl Heinz no necesitó ninguna explicación de nada, realmente el que dio las explicaciones fue él –. En resumen el más pequeño de mis pimpollos lleva dos semanas extrañas, hoy fue el límite cuando se desmayó y a mi bebé miope le llamó la atención. Básicamente es por eso que estamos todos aquí y ahora llegará mi gran historia… Todo empezó hace doce años atrás – puso tono de narrador de películas épicas…

* * *

 **Notas de autor!**

 **Yume:** ¡Muy buenas a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo va? Bueno, ya veo que mañana cuando salga de casa **Kuromi Seki** y unas cuantas más nos van a venir a moler a golpes xD... Sé que les aruiné la ilusión, perdón, igual me re divierte esribir de parejas poco imaginadas por el resto... Yo shippeo todo lo que produzca sombra así que tengo mil OTP's distintas... Me alegra muchísimo que el primer capítulo haya gustado y ojalá siga así, nada, todo se desmadra jajaja así que espero más Reviews porque juro por mi vida que me re suben el ánimo... Ah, también aprovecho para agradecer por acá a mi hermosa hermanita, que cuando entro en "blancos de escritora" me ayuda mucho... Los quiero, un besooo! **  
**

 **Chise:** Perdón por la demora, se nos hizo un poco tarde para publicar. En recompensa por haber tardado tanto voy a subir a la página un one-shot de SubaruxKanato "Nuestra noche de luna roja". Las quiero mucho y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! Chau...


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: Lemon** , **Mpreg** (hombres embarazados), **Yaoi** (chicoxchico) **, Incesto, OC.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Diabolik Lovers ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Rejet, nosotras los usamos por pura diversión.**

* * *

_Hace doce años atrás Ayato había tomado la costumbre de que cuando Cordelia lo dejaba encerrado y nadie entraba ni salía de su habitación…

_¡Cállate! ¡No te lo pidió nadie! ¡Vete! – el pelirrojo se enojó y desesperó, su padre, a una velocidad inimaginable, consiguió amordazarlo y atarlo a la pared para que no interrumpiera.

_"Cuando el mal y la intranquilidad amenacen la armonía de este hermoso mundo – dijo con una voz aguda provocando que su quinto hijo empezara a moverse como si tuviera epilepsia cosa que muy poco le importó – Con estos poderes impondré orden… ¡Mahou shoujo, Ayato mágica!"

Hubo treinta segundos de silencio, todos, el recién burlado inclusive, quietos como estatuas y después de eso el lugar fue inundado por carcajadas de todos los tipos. El joven amarrado soltó una única lágrima, una llena de odio, furia y vergüenza. De a poco el ruido fue cesando, con una excepción… Yuuma estaba en el piso, revolcándose y riendo como maníaco.

_Jajajajaja ese idiota… ¿realmente lo dijo? Nuevo punto para dejar de creer en el futuro, anotado – exclamó y escribió en una libreta.

_Yo en vez de dejar de creer en el futuro dejé de creer en la sexualidad de mis hijos… ¡Y por todos los demonios! ¡¿Dónde quedaría mi descendencia si no tengo nietos?! No son muchas las posibilidades de que Eva se embarace de alguno de ustedes o que al menos se la follen

_Oi, no nos metas a todos en la misma bolsa – mencionó Kou.

_¡Si no toco a la mesubuta es porque no la quiero!

_Mis… heridas son… mejores que… las mujeres

_A Teddy le darían celos

_¡No se metan con mi vida sexual! – gritó Yui.

_¡Que no tienes por virgen! – molestó Subaru.

_¡Subaru-kun tampoco parece muy experimentado!

_No demasiado – esbozó una sonrisa Shin y vio el puño de su novio acercarse a su rostro.

_¡Así que hice que puedan tener hijos!

_¡¿QUÉ?! – fue la reacción colectiva, lo que significa que el de cabello salmón no recibió el golpe.

_¡Sí! ¿No es genial?

_Por favor, esclarezca esto, lo que dice es confuso – Ruki trató de comprender la situación.

_Me llevó mucho tiempo de experimentos y pruebas pero finalmente pude modificar sus cuerpos genéticamente para que sean aptos para procrear. Introduje dentro de mis hijos, y me refiero a los biológicos y a los adoptados, hormonas femeninas que modificadas de bla bla bla y puestas en bla bla bla…. Ahg, se pueden embarazar y punto. También merezco divertirme un poco con ustedes. Lo del que se parece a mí, etto ¿Sunaru?

_Subaru – corrigieron el nombrado y su pareja.

_Sí, por eso, Sunaru… Lo que tienes podrían ser las hormonas activándose, como señal de que el proceso comienza o algo así, realmente no tengo idea si eso puede pasar o no… O quizás tú podrías estar…

_De ninguna forma – dijo con aura asesina

_¿Seguro? – bostezó Shuu.

_Eso lo discutirán entre ustedes. Ya perdí demasiado tiempo y ya va a ser mi turno con la depiladora – y con eso último el Rey de los Vampiro se teletransportó fuera de la mansión de sus hijos.

_¿Depiladora? ¿Ese es el tipo que desconfía de mi sexualidad? – preguntó sarcástico el pelinegro de ojos celestes.

_¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

_Acaso ¿tú lo haces, Yuuma?

_Por supuesto, ayuda a ganar tersidad en la piel, además los pelos son molestos y antihigiénicos, imagínense lo asqueroso que sería coger con alguien no depilado

_No es tan mal punto, con la diferencia de que yo no lo necesito porque heredé la piel lampiña de mamá.

_Los tres lo heredamos aunque Ayato tiene un poco más de pelos que Kanato, Kanato es de piel más suave y dulce y yo tengo un mejor aroma natural – detalló Raito.

_Es bueno tener un cuidado del cuerpo, no vamos a morir si no lo tenemos pero siempre queda mejor - siguió conversando el castaño.

_A nadie le importa sus homosexualidades

_Lo dice el de pelo largo, esponjoso y que encima se llama Carla

_Lo dice el que se viste de rosa, usa joyas y se tiñe de rubio

_Lo dice el que se la pasa con un peluche como una adolescente enamorada

_Lo dice… el que… se cuida… mejor que cualquier… mujer y se de… pila

_Lo dice el que tiene una apariencia de uke tremenda

_Lo dice la que se esconde a leer yaoi

_Lo dice el bello durmiente bueno para nada

_Lo dice el que siempre fue marginado por su madre

_Lo dice el que la suya lo abandonó

_Lo dice el que grita como puta cuando – voló el fundador más chico, voló lejos debido a la patada en la espalda que le dio el de ojos rojos.

_Mejor me voy a mi habitación…

_Shin, nosotros nos vamos – éste con dificultad se levantó y luego de agradecer se fueron del lugar.

_Nosotros también, Kou, Azusa, Yuuma ¿Yuuma? ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

_Habrá vuelto a casa antes

_Creo que… quería ver unas… plantas que le…. interesaron – al escucharlo el mayor de la familia miró al segundo de la otra como preguntando si estaba bien.

_Por mí no hay problema con tal de que apenas termine se valla – y así se fueron los tres Mukami.

….

Al día siguiente en la academia dos hermosas jóvenes estaban conversando muy alegres. Una de ellas tenía cabello rosado muy pálido largo hasta la cintura y rizado con ojos celestes, medía 1,73mts. La otra era de pelo naranja, con mechones rosa fuerte atado en un rodete, sus ojos eran miel y su estatura de 1,58mts. Su estado de ánimo mejoró cuando un apuesto y antisocial chico albino se les acercó a hablarles.

_Ehhh, quiero saber algo – exigió nervioso él.

_¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó amable la de ojos miel.

_Silencio, yo voy a hablar – insistió el ojirojo –. Soy Sakamaki Subaru, ayer ustedes dos hablaban de hombres que tienen hijos y cosas así

_Sí, éramos nosotras, nos presento, mi nombre es Kaji Tsuki y mi amiga se llama Anjo Kyure, un gusto – dijo la pelinaranja.

_Pero si vienes a decirnos lo enfermas que estamos anda ahorrándote la saliva porque no nos interesa

_No es eso, etto, me costó mucho prepararme para esto, medio que no quería hablarles, me da mucha vergüenza, pero parecen especialistas en esto. Resulta que hace poco me vienen pasando cosas raras, mareos, náuseas, vómitos, desmayos, bajos de presión, etc. Mi padre además de político es científico en secreto y ayer nos confesó algo a mis hermanos y a mí… ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Es muy difícil decirles esto!

_¡Anda, escúpelo! – exclamaron al unísono.

_Nos dijo que modificó nuestros cuerpos para que podamos embarazarnos y que Ayato fue mahou shoujo

_¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Es maravilloso, increíble, hermoso, la perfección – volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban súper felices.

_¿Lo dices en serio? No puedo creerlo, mejor dicho lo creo pero estoy tan shockeada de la emoción que es ¡kyaa! Debe ser el día más feliz de mi vida

_¿Cómo que el día más feliz de tu vida, Kyu? O sea, yo también estoy híper mega ultra contenta, pero pensé que el día más feliz de nuestras vidas fue cuando nos conocimos cuando teníamos seis años

_Sí, Tsu, fue ese día pero sin contarlo es este, digo, lo que esperamos siempre, hombres que tienen hijos, Mpreg en la vida real

_Tienes razón, disculpa, me puse algo celosa por un segundo – mencionó agachando la cabeza.

_No importa, bonita, no te preocupes así… además, ahora tenemos algo más de que encargarnos – la consoló dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciando su cabeza y cintura –. Así que tu problema es que ahora dudas y piensas estar embarazado

_No, bueno sí… pero, ¿cómo sabías?

_Mi vida, con esos nervios y la desesperación para contarles esta clase de cosas a unas desconocidas me lo imaginé. Aparte tu cara de uke es impresionante, sin ofender ¿no? Igual no te preocupes, viniste con las personas indicadas, dime ¿ya te hiciste el test?

_¿El test? No, no sé cómo se hace y soy hombre, miren si no funciona igual

_Yo creo que es lo mismo, total con probar no perdemos nada, toma, háztelo – con rapidez Tsuki sacó una cajita rosada de su bolso y se la entregó a Subaru.

_¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Por qué andas con test de embarazo? – interrogó sonrojado.

_Una senpai amiga del último curso creyó haber quedado y para asegurarme compré varios test de la pura emoción, el problema es compré demasiados y ya no sé qué hacer con ellos – contestó con una gota en la cabeza y rascándose la nuca.

_Ah, siempre distraída, aunque ahora nos sirve. Por favor, por favor, por favor, métete al baño a hacer esto – y empujó al vampiro haciéndolo entrar en el baño de hombres…

Luego de unos minutos el albino salió muy tímido y se acercó a las chicas que lo esperaban.

_¿Y Kanato? – preguntó la más alta.

_¿Kanato? ¿Qué pasa con él?

_Tonto, entró un rato después de ti ¿no te lo cruzaste?

_Kyure-san, Tsuki-san, ya terminé ¿ahora qué? ¿Subaru-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Ay, no mamen ¿realmente no se vieron cuando estaban en el baño o nos están haciendo una broma? – se molestó Kyure.

_Explíquenme esto, no entiendo nada – pidió el menor de todos los presentes.

_Bueno, apenas entraste llegó Kanato con la misma cara que habías llegado tú y como sabíamos que son hermanos asumimos que sería el mismo problema así que antes que dijera nada le dimos el test y lo metimos de golpe contigo, por eso creímos que se habían cruzado – contó Tsuki.

_Eso no es lo que quiero saber, lo que quiero saber es de donde vino tu necesidad de saber si estás esperando un hijo. ¿Tienes novio y nunca lo supe? ¿Y encima eres el de abajo? – el rompe paredes, gracias a su actitud cambiante, se puso en el rol del hermano sobreprotector y celoso.

_Lo del de arriba y el de abajo es muy relativo... Aparte la misma pregunta va para ti. ¿O acaso tu bebé salió de la nada?

_No sé ni siquiera si hay un bebé, el test todavía no dice nada… y yo pregunté primero

_No, no tengo novio – se decepcionó un poco bajando la cabeza.

_¡¿Y qué el tuyo sí salió de la nada?! ¡¿O tengo que asesinar al muy cabrón que te folló y te embarazó?!

_¡Chicos, chicos, paren! ¡Los test, los test! ¡Kyaa, voy a morir! – exclamó la pelirrosada abrazando y acallando a los dos vampiros y a su amiga.

_¡Es cierto, es cierto! ¡Mírenlos, dan positivo!

_Un segundo, ¿qué test es de quién? – preguntó el pelilila tratando de calmar a las jóvenes gritonas.

_¿Qué importa? Los dos dan positivo, es igual, ambos van a ser padres, que alegría, ¡Tsu, vamos a ser tías!

_Tienes razón, y de niños seguramente excesivamente hermosos – iban a seguir conversando pero algo los interrumpió –. Ah, el timbre, hora de volver a clases, tomen sus test, no vemos en el comedor – tomó a su amiga de la mano y salió a pasó apurado.

_¡Ya mismo los agrego al grupo de WhatsApp, y no se pregunten de donde saqué sus números porque nunca lo van a saber! – fue lo último que le escucharon decir.

_Kanato, dime con quien estuviste

_Es hora de las clases, Teddy, volvamos ¿sí? – y sin dejar que su hermano le preguntase nada se fue a gran velocidad a su aula.

Lo que el bello Kanato no sabía, o mejor dicho lo que olvidó, era con quien compartía salón. Además de su trillizo estaba el chico, el hermoso chico con el que había tenido intimidad, nunca se había dado cuenta de que tan varonil y perfecto era hasta ese día, quizás los efectos del embarazo causaban eso en él pero poco le importaba, sentía mil cosas en esos momentos… Pero no, no debía denigrarse de ese modo, ¿quién era el otro estúpido como para cogerlo sin permiso y encima no dedicarle ni un saludo? "Ahora que se vaya a la mierda, que ni intente acercarse a mí, al niño puedo cuidarlo solo ¿no? Además Subaru-kun y su novio pueden ayudarme sin que los demás se enteren… ¿Quién será el novio de Subaru-kun? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Desde cuándo estarán juntos? Que lindo que mi hermanito esté en pareja, lo quiero tanto" la llegada de la profesora lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y también consiguió que la persona que se estaba acercando a hablarle se valla a sentar a su banco…

Ni bien terminó la hora y comenzó el descanso fue donde las fujoshis que recién había conocido le habían indicado anteriormente. Su celular estaba sin batería así que no pudo comprobar si realmente lo habían agregado a ese famoso grupo, igual lo sabría luego… Al llegar vio a su hermano más chico sentado solo en una mesa, era lo normal ¿no? Pero ¿por qué no hacerle un poco de compañía? Después de todo fue él uno de los primeros en enterarse de su estado. Se le acercó y se ubicó en frente poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego miró alrededor, los Tsukinami en una mesa en el centro del comedor, Raito, Kou y Yui en una al lado, Yuuma, Azusa y Ruki en otra y Shuu dormido sobre una mesa acaparando la atención de todo el que entrara… lo que tenía toda la atención del cuarto Sakamaki era algo totalmente distinto ¿qué hacían Ayato y Reiji sentados juntos? ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban bien siquiera? Porque vamos, Raito y Kou podrían odiarse y sólo para ser el centro de atención pasarían todo el día juntos pero Ayato no era capaz de rebajarse así y estar con Reiji no le sería de mucha ayuda así que ¿qué mierda pasaba? Nunca lo entendería… bueno, tampoco es como si importara más que su comida así que decidió tomar uno de sus muffins y llevárselo a la boca cuando un numeroso grupo de chicos y chicas entraron por la puerta a gran velocidad e inmediatamente rodearon a los fundadores, no, estaban rodeando al menor de los dos, a Tsukinami Shin.

_¡Shin, omedetto! – comenzaron a gritar reiteradamente.

La situación molestó al pervertido de los Sakamaki y al de los Mukami, les restaba importancia, era seguro que les iba a molestar, por eso no tuvieron mejor remedio que moverse sensualmente haciendo una de especie de striptease yaoi (? que produjo que todos los presentes, sí, hombres incluidos, tengan desangres nasales graves, gritaran "mucha ropa", grabaran e incluso lograron hacer que el rubio durmiente se levantara a observar. Sin embargo no había forma, el conjunto de personas que acorralaban al de ojos dorados seguía con lo suyo, de tanto en tanto dirigían miradas de deseo ¿cómo no hacerlo siendo fujoshis y fudanshis? Pero no debían distraerse del objetivo, el material que estaba ocurriendo les sería pan comido conseguirlo después. Subaru se levantó muy desesperado y sacó su celular que sorpresivamente no estaba destrozado, debía hacer algo, sabía que no tuvo que haber contado toda la verdad a ese grupo de WhatsApp, ahora todos estaban felicitando al padre de su hijo… hija… hijo… hija… hijo… ¡Ahh! "Idiota, idiota, olvidaste mencionarles que no lo sabía ¿cómo esperabas guardar el secreto si no lo pediste? Pobres chicos, ellos no lo hacen de maldad, son unos dulces, debería invitarlos a comer alguna vez, quizá aprenda algo de la cocina de Reiji o tal vez cocinemos todos juntos, sería muy divertido"

_¡Oi! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Déjenme!

_Shin-senpai es un momento bisagra en su vida y lo sabemos, por eso sepa que estamos para ayudarlo a usted y a Su – estaban por descubrir su secreto y sus dedos se apuraron para buscar lo que esperaba solucionaría todo.

_Sono te hanasanai de, hanasanai de, boku ga soba ni iru kara donna toki demo waratte, wararte, hana wo sakasete yo - la multitud de jóvenes dejó, medio muerta, a la persona que tenía en medio y todos parados firmes con una mano sobre el corazón comenzaron a cantar su himno, su tan preciado himno que, según pensaban, sonó de la nada... Hasta una tímida Yui lo cantaba muy por lo bajo, tratando de que nadie la notara, aunque tampoco podía evitar algo tan hermoso.

Los profesores analizaron la posibilidad de parar el alboroto mientras todos los no amantes del yaoi guardaban un profundo silencio lleno de respeto… no podía interrumpir nadie la manifestación de esa sociedad, era un emblema, el yaoi en general había conseguido una razonable aceptación en esa institución.

"Ya entiendo, él es su pareja… solo que ¿por qué no quería que se enterara? Mi caso es distinto porque lo que hizo…" Kanato salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que sus trillizos y el rubio de los ojos raros sacaban casi por la fuerza, y no por la fuerza porque les importaba muy poco estar siendo algunos arrastrados y otros empujados, al conjunto que seguía fielmente la letra de su himno, conjunto en el que ya se empezaban a hacer visibles lágrimas de emoción.

_¡Ayato-kun! ¿Tú por qué?

_¡Porque Raito tenía razón, si los dejamos mucho tiempo más aquí perderé la atención de las personas y ore-sama no pierde ante nada!

_Su, Ka ¿nos pueden explicar por lo que más quieran en qué mierda estaban pensando cuando les pidieron a esos payasos que sacaran a los chicos? – expresó levemente enojada Kyure.

_Nadie les pidió que lo hicieran – se defendió el pelilila.

_¿Entonces por qué lo hacen? – retrucó la ojiceleste.

_Por su estúpido ego – respondió el ojirojo.

_Pero estaban felicitando a Shin – dijo la pelinaranja con los ojos brillosos.

_¡Pero no debían! – gritó y empujó la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

_¿Por qué no? ¡Es el padre, debe ser felicitado! – gritó un poco más fuerte la pelirosa ocasionando que muchos voltearan a verlos.

_¡No tiene ni la menor idea y no la tendrá! Aún no sé si va a aceptar este bebé – dijo por lo bajo derramando algunas lágrimas cuando alguien se acercó de repente.

_¿Qué tanto hacía su problemático grupito zamarreándome como a una bolsa de papas? ¿Eh? ¿Subaru por qué lloras?

_No estoy llorando

_Tienes lágrimas en la cara

_Estas no son lágrimas

_¡Esto no es amor! – exclamaron riendo las dos chicas.

_¿Qué? – se confundió el recién llegado.

_Nada, que nos vamos – hablaron juntas, Kyure tomó a Subaru, Tsuki a Kanato y se fueron corriendo, no sin antes tirarle un beso a Shin que éste recibió desorientado.

Desde otra mesa tres jóvenes veían la situación, uno de ellos con desdén, otro con sorpresa y al último le era indiferente puesto que consideraba más divertido cortarse.

_Que seres tan vulgares

_Es como si les importara muy poco que estamos comiendo y no queremos que nos interrumpan – mencionó masticando un pedazo de pizza

_Parece… que mucho no… te molestó… si sigues comiendo como… si nada… Yuuma

_¿Ah? No voy a dejar esto sólo porque sí

_Te falta educación, no hables con la boca llena – reprochó Ruki –. Cambiando de tema, explica tu tardanza de anoche, no creo que recoger florecitas lleve tanto tiempo

_Pues eso fue…

….FLASHBACK….

_Con esto está bien – dijo tomando la planta desde la raíz.

_¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

_Kanato ¿verdad? Pues estoy llevándome este arbusto de frutillas

_¿Frutillas? – cuestionó para sí mismo –. ¿Quién te dio el derecho de tomar nuestras plantas?

_¿Eh? Nadie, claro. Pero estas frutillas están mal cuidadas y mal plantadas, si siguen así no crecerá nunca y en unos días morirá, yo seguro le daré mejor cuidado y podré comer frutillas tanto como yo quiera

_No puedes llevarlas

_Sí puedo

_No puedes

_Sí puedo

_No puedes

_Sí puedo

_No puedes

_Que sí puedo – y en ese momento el titán tiró al otro al suelo cayendo encima de él.

El oso de peluche salió volando básicamente y su dueño quedó en una posición bastante comprometedora, con el brazo derecho sobre la cabeza y el izquierdo sobre el pecho, la pierna izquierda estirada y la otra doblada miraba a los ojos a la persona de arriba, su boca estaba entreabierta y respiraba muy pausado.

El jardinero revisó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta el cabello y volvió a ver los ojos donde se quedó tildado un tiempo hasta que el contrario lanzó un levísimo gemido fue ahí en donde se dio cuenta de su erección que golpeaba el pecho contrario… ¿Por qué se había puesto así? ¿Qué era lo que le causaba excitación? Si sólo era un Sakamaki, no era nadie importante, sin embargo era lindo… tan simple como lindo… ¿la simpleza la veía tan erótica? No recordó desde que momento pero al parecer todo lo que en ese momento vieron sus ojos lo vieron erótico, excitante… quizás por eso le desabrochó el pantalón ¿qué, con qué motivo su cuerpo estaba haciendo eso? Perdió la razón, o por lo menos el tiempo suficiente como para deshacerse de toda la ropa que el muchacho tenía de la cadera hacia abajo.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltame! – pero el castaño no parecía reaccionar a sus palabras y por eso empezó a forcejear sin obtener resultados – ¡Oi, mastodonte! ¿No me oyes? – el más alto para acallarlo le metió tres dedos en la boca que aunque no supo bien porque lamió gustoso.

Cuando sacó los dedos llenos de saliva los introdujo uno a uno, sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre dedo y dedo que entraba en el ano del de ojos y cabello lila. Eso produjo en el más bajo un dolor que poco sintió porque estaba anonadado, porque no comprendía por qué él mismo se había puesto duro. El Mukami retiró sus dedos de Kanato y nuevamente los introdujo en esa boca que seguía entreabierta, acto seguido en la propia. Desabrochó y bajó su pantalón y calzoncillos. Comenzó a meter su pene lentamente en la entrada recién dilatada.

_En serio, déjame – pidió aunque ni él se lo creía, lo único que esperaba era que siguiera ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se dejaba llevar por ese? – Gigantón, te estoy hablando

_Yuuma

_¿Qué?

_Quiero que me digas Yuuma – si bien sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un error no quería parar.

_No qui ah!

El miembro se introducía muy despacio, el de ojos castaños era consciente de su tamaño y no quería herir al de chalequito que tan pequeño era. Tomó las piernas de su compañero y las subió sobre sus hombros para poder posicionarse mejor.

_Por lo menos usa… ah… condón, idiota ahhh

_¿Qué? No te oigo – contestó entre suspiros.

_En todo este tiempo ni una sola vez me oíste – se quejó e inconscientemente apoyó la mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Yuuma.

Por mucho que lo estuviera negando disfrutaba de eso, nunca tuvo complejos con la sexualidad de la gente pero jamás pensó en cuáles eran sus gustos… "Es raro pero me gusta, quiero más… Ah ¿cuánto más tardará?"

_¿Qué tan innecesariamente grande puede ser? – ok, eso se le escapó, no hacía falta decirlo en voz alta pero convengamos que era cierto ¿quién podía tener el pene tan gigante? Sólo él, sí él, el que soltó una risa – Tus oídos funcionan sólo cuando te conviene – y en esa distracción el "superdotado" aprovechó para colocar su miembro por completo, quería ir con cuidado pero pasaba una eternidad, era molesto - ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó quizás un poco demasiado fuerte, y es que esta vez sí dolió.

_Lo lamento – se disculpó acariciando la cabeza de Kanato – pero ahora no me detendré

El de mayor altura fue moviéndose de a poco, tranquilo y mientras lo hacía besó la delicada pierna del más bajo "Con que era cierto, verdaderamente es dulce y suave, como adictivo" pensar eso lo hizo disfrutar con mayor intensidad del momento, se recostó encima del Sakamaki sin abandonar sus posiciones, lo abrazó y, claramente, profundizó la penetración… era fascinante el sonido que entre ambos producían, esos gemidos, suspiros, el mismo sonar de cada movimiento y un beso, un tenue beso en su hombro seguido de un Yuu… ma apenas audible, pero que alcanzó para hacerlo sonreír como hacía bastante no lo hacía. Aumentó la velocidad y sintió los frágiles brazos sujetarlo con firmeza, con decisión.

Probablemente eso era clavarse su propia tumba pero ya estaban en pleno acto, resistirse no servía de nada, nunca sirvió porque cuando alguien está seguro de algo lo hace y punto, o por lo menos si tiene voluntad. Tampoco era como si le pareciera mal estar con el Mukami, era su problema con quien se metía y con quien no, por eso decidió jugar también… tomó la mano izquierda del castaño y la entrelazó con la suya, luego agarró la otra y la coloco sobre su hombría masturbándola sin soltarla ni un segundo, lo que causó una obvia sorpresa en el contrario quien no paró hasta que ambos acabaran. El pelilila eyaculó sobre el buzo del titán, manchándolo, el otro por su parte lo hizo en su interior. Se separaron y recostaron sobre el césped agradeciendo estar en una parte del jardín relativamente alejada de la mansión, no se hablaron, casi ni se miraron pero cuando se levantaron se quedaron casi tildados como las parejas fugitivas de los cuentos, esas que se escapaban sólo para pasar tiempo juntas, esas que se amaban… ¿ellos se amaban? Si era la primera vez que pensaban de una forma distinta el uno del otro, lo más claro era que no, aunque ninguno de los dos podía mentir diciendo que se odiaban o que no se interesaban.

_Está sucio – dijo el más bajo.

_¿Eh? Ah, sí, no importa

_Dámelo

_No entiendo

_Lo lavaré por ti, no querrás llegar así a tu casa, supongo

_Gracias – aceptó quitándose su buzo y entregándoselo.

Kanato tomó la mano derecha de Yuuma y la lamió lentamente limpiando los restos de semen que habían quedado mientras lo miraba a los ojos provocativamente, luego se acercó un poco más a él y pasó la lengua por sus clavículas que también habían sido salpicadas…

No podía más, ese chico era realmente lindo, aunque lindo diferente, no como los "lindos" a los que uno está acostumbrado, lindo especial, inexplicable.

Ninguno dijo nada más, sólo se fue cada uno por su cuenta, tan simple como eso, una simpleza que era compleja de explicar pero que seguía así de simple…

…FIN FLASHBACK…

_Yuuma ¿cuánto te mide? – preguntó amenazante Ruki.

_Etto – respondió con miedo.

_Dije ¿cuánto te mide? – repitió sacándole el cuchillo de las manos a Azusa.

* * *

 **Notas de autor!**

 **Yume:** Hola a todos... bueno, primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, la enorme tardanza (aunque no tan enorme como la yumaconda 7u7) aunque sé que nada justifica les cuento que estuvimos un tiempo sin internet y también con problemas familiares que obviamente no me dejaban con humor para escribir como es debido, menos cuando estoy tratando de hacer algo divertido, pero bueno, tratamos de hacer lo mejor. También les quiero contar que esta es mi última semana antes de mi teatro (resulta que bailo, mal pero lo hago, y siempre a fin de año hacemos como una muestra de todo el laburo del año) y estoy con los tiempos y ensayos a full así que eso también me jodió un poco para escribir. Espero les guste como quedó porque yo me cagué de la risa tanto cuando lo escribía como cuando lo leía, respecto a las actitudes de mis embarazados voy a hacer prácticamente lo que se me dé la gana porque están embarazados y de yapa son vampiros así que puede pasar cualquier cosa, nada espero reviews y que lo disfruten. Un besoo!

 **Chise:** Hola, bueno mi Nee-san ya les explicó la tardanza, discúlpenos, espero sepan entender. En compensación por tanta demora les trajimos un poco de limón. Bue, acá les dejo un machete de la organización de las aulas de los chicos (obviamente lo inventamos nosotras puesto que no sabemos en realidad a que aula va cada uno)

 **1:A= Subaru.**

 **2:A=Ayato, Kanato, Yuuma, Yui.**

 **2:B=Raito, Kou, Azusa.**

 **2:C=Shin.**

 **3:A=Reiji, Carla.**

 **3:B=Shuu, Ruki.**


End file.
